


Batman's Secret Army

by ItstheBookworm



Series: Batfamily in the YJ Universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bat Siblings, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Birdflash - Freeform, Codenames, Damian is Shadowbird, Episode: s01e19 Misplaced, Gen, Jason is Bluejay, Little Siblings, M/M, Meet The Batfamily, Misplaced, Questions, Secret Identity, Sneaking onto missions, Terry is Babybat, Universe Alterations, batbros, batfamily, that needs to become a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: During the episode Misplaced; Robin disappeared on the team after the adults disappeared. Around an hour or so later he returns, with an army of small kids following behind him. This raises a few questions with the team, that are quickly put aside when Captain Marvel appeared. Team, meet the bat kids.





	Batman's Secret Army

At first he wasn’t sure what exactly happened. All he heard was Zatanna scream for her dad in the other room and the sound of crates falling. For a second he was unsure of what to do, was it an attack?, did he need to suit up?, but Batman and Red Tornado were there… surely they didn’t need his help? 

“Robin!” Wally shouted, suddenly appearing by his side.

As casual as possible, Robin fixed his sunglasses while glaring at Wally. The redhead speedster seemed flustered, which Robin refused to admit was cute, and slightly spooked. Words tumbled out of his mouth at a speed that Robin found difficult to decipher. Yet he got enough to fully comprehend the issue. Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara were gone. Disappeared like magic, or in Wally’s case science, right in front of their eyes.

“Wait… they’re gone? Just like that?” Robin followed Wally out into the common area, where the rest of the team was standing still dumbstruck. “Any idea what might have done it?”

“None…”

The two quieted down as they stood next to the rest of the group. It was clear to him that Aqualad was planning something, a way to keep from panic spreading. Everyone else was just quiet because of shock, Zatanna still staring at where Robin presumed her father disappeared from. Broken pieces of wooden crates were scattered along the ground and food laying haphazardly around. It was clear that they had been taking the crates to the kitchen or pantry when they had disappeared. After all, today was restock day.

“Zatanna, Robin you two stay at the cave and see if this is larger than just the cave. Check everything you can think of and Robin, try to contact the rest of the League or one of the other heroes. See if you can find Red Arrow, he might be able to help.  Zatanna, you know the most about magic here. Try to see if there’s anything magical to do with this. The rest of us are out on the field. If the adults have disappeared they need us out there keeping them calm. Robin, Zatanna, if you know anyone who might help contact them. We’re gonna need everyone we can get,” Aqualad ordered.

“Got it.” KF was gone suddenly gone. A burst of wind blowing the wooden pieces and food on the ground around. 

“Come on. We should probably go,” Artemis gestured to Conner and Megan.

“It will be fine. We’ll figure it out,” Kaldur clasped Robin’s shoulder, “Now get working on it.”

“Got it!” Robin exclaimed, pushing back his worry, “This is gonna be asterous.”

“With a dis,” Zatanna sighed.

Instead of arguing, Robin turned to the holographic computers. His fingers flew across the keyboards in front of him. Kids all over the place were tweeting, texting, posting about the loss of their parents. A few of them were begging and sad, others inviting people to their house for parties, and just all around talking about there being no adults. 

“We’ve set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with-?” Wally announced over the comm link setup between them and the rest of the Team. However Robin cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

“No!” He was frustrated and it was leaking through his voice. “I can’t reach the Batcave.” At least that meant his siblings weren’t in there. Last time they all tried to sneak out and seeing as Damian was a toddler and Terry was barely a year old… that didn’t end well. “The Hall of Justice or the Wacht-” Robin remembered that Zatanna was still there and cut himself off. “Or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow.”

He continued to type a few things up in the computer, continuing to reach out while simultaneously read the new info coming in from kids all around the globe. Some of the languages translated into English, the ones he didn’t know, but most Robin read in the native language. So far he hadn’t gotten any news from his siblings, which he wasn’t sure should be a good sign or a bad sign. 

“Guess we’re on our own,” KF replied, “Kid Flash out.”

There was a beep signalling him turning off his side. Sighing softly Robin got rid of the hologram screen of Kid Flash’s comm link, it’d pop back up if he contacted them again, before turning to the other screen. Once again he tried to reach the batcave, if they didn’t respond soon he was going to go get them. Goodness knows Jason wouldn’t do to well being in charge, Cass would be out without another thought (something Robin really didn’t want to deal with), Tim and Damian (and Steph) would be at each other’s necks, and poor Terry wouldn’t get any attention. As much as he hated the thought of leaving Zatanna behind, Robin would much rather the manor still standing.

“Traditional media’s offline,” Zatanna announced, though Robin wasn’t that surprised, “But kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, eighteen or older, has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off…” Robin turned to look at her, catching her eye. They were filled with fear. “Scary big.”

Robin turned back to the screen in front of him, “We need you to find the source.” He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

“How am I-?”

Without another thought he cut her off, “I pulled up this footage. It’s of your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month.”

The footage was pulled up in one of the holographic screens. Hitting play the footage showed Zatara stepping towards a giant globe. There were a few words spoken, backwards of course, with his hands raised. The globe began to spin before stopping in one area with a big red symbol over it. He heard Zatanna came up behind him, her head peaking over his shoulder.   
“But the-the words, I mean, that’s only part of it,” the disbelief in her tone was clear, as was her low self-esteem, “The rest takes training and… Robin I-I’m just not on Zatara’s level.”

His lips turned to a frown as he turned to face Zatanna. It didn’t help that the batcave had turned up empty once again. If a big emergency happened they knew they were supposed to go to the batcave. Them not going there meant either something had happened, they couldn’t access it (somehow), or they didn’t classify this as an emergency. Either way Robin had to get there fast. It didn’t help that phones weren’t working and Robin had already tried to comms.

“I know it’s hard.” She didn’t know how hard it was for him right now, worrying about so many things at once. He forced a smile. “But try to stay whelmed. We’ll find your dad, Batman, all of them. It’s what we do.”

It was a few hours later, maybe more, when Aqualad and Kid Flash showed up again. Somehow they had, ahem Aqualad had, come up with the idea that they (as the more widely known partners) would send out a broadcast to all the kids of the world. With a soft sigh Robin set it up and started the camera. 

“Attention children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad, these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash.” It wasn’t hard to keep his face neutral, even as Kaldur was entirely too formal for his liking. 

This time Robin spoke up, “We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet.”

Now it was KF’s turn. “We know you must be scared and angry. We know with your parents missing there’s a temptation to run wild. But please, stay calm.”   
“We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up,” Aqualad said.

“Take care of your younger siblings.” Which was what he should be doing right now. He’s such a hypocrite. “Take care of kids that have no one.”   
“Protect them,” Kid Flash continued. 

“It is up to you. Please help in anyway you can.”

The broadcast ended and Robin let out a weary sigh. Without saying a word, he slipped out of the cave via Zeta Tube. It spit him out in the phone booth in Gotham. This startled a kid, who stared at him before running the other direction. With a soft sigh Robin considered following, but didn’t when he remembered that right now his siblings were alone with only Titus to care for them. That was never a good thing, letting the dog be in charge. Even if Damian would beg to differ. Honestly sometimes Damian listened to the dog more than him or Bruce.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the wayward thoughts, Robin set off his grappling hook towards the roof. It flung him into the air and Robin did a flip before landing on the roof. Cape flying behind him Robin continued to make his way through the rooftops and buildings towards the hill where the Manor stood. Even if Alfred wasn’t there he wasn’t going to wear his suit inside, Alfred always knows, and Robin snuck in through the waterfall entrance. Once inside the cave, the only light being the computer monitors in their sleep state, Robin quickly stripped into his civilian clothes and removed the mask. Now he was simply, Dick Grayson. The first ward and oldest son of Bruce Wayne.

“Jay?! Cass? Steph? Timmy? Dami? Terry? Titus?!” Dick called, working his way through the cave and up into the house.

There was no answer. Frowning slightly Dick made his way into the hallway, still calling for his siblings. Maybe he wasn’t loud enough?

“JASON! CASSANDRA!! STEPHANIE!!! TIMOTHY!! DAMIAN!!! TERRENCE!!! TITUS!!!” Dick got desperate, shouting their full names.

Suddenly someone dropped down in front of him. He lashed out instinctively, kicking the person in the knees. Barely managing to stop himself, Dick sighed when he saw Jason. The dark auburn hair, the dye beginning to fade from getting washed out, shining some in the light from outside. He was pouting too, wearing what Dick recognized as one of Bruce’s old motorcycle jackets. It was too big on him, but Jason didn’t seem to mind.

“Where’s everyone else?” Dick asked.

“You made Terry cry,” Jason informed him.

“Where are they?”

“B’s room. Where’ve you been?!”

Jason kicked him, hard. Wincing, Dick rubbed his shin. The younger boy was still glowering at him. Instead of arguing with Jason, which would only set him behind and the team needed him back soon, Dick pushed the younger ahead and followed him upstairs. It was shockingly quiet and somber in the house, without Alfred there it seemed bigger than it really was. Shadows seemed to reach out to them and Dick had to hold back the need to keep Jason right next to him.

“Where’ve you been!” Steph demanded the second they walked into the room, her arms tightly wound around Tim and Cass.

“Brother,” Cass said, her eyes conveying understanding to him.

“Come on.” Dick took Terry from Tim’s arms without much fanfare. “We need to go to the mountain.”

“Why?” Tim demanded, slipping from Stephanie’s arms and standing beside Dick.

“I’m not leaving you guys here alone. Jay grab Dami. Grab your masks and put them on. We’re going to the cave and you’re staying there.”

“Fawfew say we awno’ owd eno’f.” Damian squirmed angrily in Jason’s arms as Cass put the mask on his face.

“This classifies as an emergency. Everyone remember the code names?”

All he got in response was a nod, which was good enough for him. Together they headed into the Batcave. There Dick quickly changed back into Robin, settled a baby mask onto Terry’s face and helped Cassandra change into her Black Bat uniform. So far only Cass had an actual uniform and went out on patrols, not often but enough that she had a name for herself. The others were still in training, except Damian and Terry, with Jason coming close to either becoming Robin himself or gaining a new name. All the others only had masks for this kind of reason.

“Alright. Batman put you guys in the Zeta Tube. Black Bat you go first, then Bluejay and Shadowbird, Spoiler next, Red Robin after, and then me and Babybat, everyone got it?” Dick asked.

It was slower returning to the zeta tube. Occasionally Tim, Red Robin, would stumble when he landed or need help on a particularly difficult jump. Having Damian, Shadowbird, was also a bit of a struggle as he was so young. His legs weren’t long enough to make the trek back easy. At least Terry, Babybat, could be carried along. Damian would bite Jason, or anyone else, if they tried. If Batman were here Damian wouldn’t argue against getting carried, but he wasn’t.

_ ~Robin, come in Robin~  _ Kid Flash called over the comm link.

The sudden noise startled him so much his next landing wasn’t as smooth as normal. Everyone noticed too and froze, Tim tripped and Stephanie, Spoiler, had to help him. Shaking off the shock Robin pressed a finger against the comm link, having to shift around Terry a bit, before answering.

“I’m here. What’s up?”

_ ~Dude where are you? You just disappeared!~ _

“Had to take care of something. I’m on my way back. You guys all at the cave?”

_ ~Yeah, we’re waiting on you for the locator spell~ _

“Zee’s gonna do it? Asterous.” 

They continued on and Robin herded the kids through. Cass went first, her designation under C rather than B like his own. All of his siblings were under C, as they were guests. If they ever became part of the team they’d get their own designations under B, but Batman wasn’t going to let that happen any time soon. Robin gave him enough gray hairs as it is.

_ Black Bat C-0-1 _

Cass disappeared in a bright light. Once it faded away Robin pushed Jason, Bluejay, with Damian up next. The phonebooth closed behind them and the light filled the alley way again.

_ Bluejay C-0-2 Shadowbird C-0-5 _

With a soft sigh Robin herded Stephanie in next. At least she went in, for a bit Robin was worried she wouldn’t. The hesitance was clear in her posture and face, he got used to reading people with Cass around. 

_ Spoiler C-0-4 _

It took some encouraging to get Tim inside. The younger was extremely wary and did not want to go in without someone else. Robin really wished he had thought to have Stephanie and Tim go together, but hindsight was 20-20. He’d have to remember it next time. Though he really hoped there wouldn’t be a next time.

_ Red Robin C-0-3 _

And so it was just him and Terry. Without taking much time to linger, he hoped Terry would sleep through this he really didn’t want to deal with a screaming baby, Robin stepped inside. His designation was read out, Terry’s as well. As he reappeared in the cave he heard the end of his and all of Terry’s.

_ Babybat C-0-6 _

Then the screams started. Wincing at the strength, Babybat had lungs, Robin shushed the baby quietly. The entire team was staring at him, he could feel it, and silently judging. However Robin was more worried about the baby in his arms. He gently rocked him, giving the baby his finger while wishing he had the forethought to grab a pacifier. At least he remembered to give Bluejay the diaper bag. Or was that Cass’ doing?

“Why do you have a baby?” Zatanna asked.

“Better question, why are we overrun with little kids?” Kid Flash demanded.

“Hey Wall-man, the least you could do is remember us!” Bluejay scowled.

“Jay! Don’t start a fight. Hey Black Bat, can you see if there’s a pacifier in the diaper bag? That would be asterous.”

As usual, silence was the only response. However she did come up to him seconds later with a pacifier, which Robin gladly used on his little brother. It worked like a charm, quieting the youngest. Sighing in relief Robin continued to rock his youngest brother, even as Megan came over and looked at the baby over his shoulder.

“He’s so cute! Can I hold him?” Megan asked.

“Yeah,” Robin replied, helping Megan with the proper positioning before heading over to the computer.

“Why are we overrun with a small army of children?” Conner asked, glancing down at Shadowbird distastefully.

“They’re Batman’s kids and my siblings. If I left them alone the Batcave would be destroyed,” Robin replied.

“Batman has a small army of children?” Aqualad asked.

“I mean… I guess. Don’t give Shadowbird any weapons though. He will attack mercilessly. Now weren’t we going to locate the spell?”

Everyone snapped into position, even his siblings rushed to his side and stood there patiently. The globe appeared in the center of the room and Zatanna rose her hands. A soft snicker escaped some of his siblings but him and Black Bat quickly silenced them. There was no need for them to distract Zatanna right now. Robin was startled out of his thoughts when Zatanna rose her hands and spoke the same words her father did. Power poured out of her voice and the his hair stood on end. Babybat whimpered in Megan’s arms, sucking on his pacifier. Behind him Megan shushed the baby. The globe stopped and showed a red dot over the highest concentration of magic.

“Coordinates locked,” Robin spoke up, looking away from the tablet, “Roanoke Island. You did it.”

The praise didn’t seem to do anything for Zatanna. She didn’t even face them. Glancing down at his side, where Red Robin was clutching the edge of his cape staring at Zatanna in awe. A little grin appeared on Robin’s face and he turned to Bluejay and Black Bat. While Black Bat didn’t seem to be showing anything on her face, which was difficult to see anyways considering her costume, Jay had his nose scrunched up.

“Alright team, we need to make a plan,” Aqualad spoke up before looking at the young children of Batman. The silver eyes of the leader met Robin’s domino mask, “Should they be here for this Robin?”

“Black Bat already makes her own patrol rounds in Gotham. Bluejay, Spoiler, and Red are in training,” Robin replied.

“Shadowbird and Babybat?” Zatanna asked.

“Too young. They’ll stay behind.”   
“What about a babysitter?”

“They’ll be fine.”

Before they could get started in another argument, there was a flash of lightning in the middle of the common room. A loud bang startled Babybat and he began to wail. Spoiler and Red Robin hid behind Black Bat and himself respectively. Jay’s face screwed up and he covered his ears at the sound. Shadowbird buried his face into Robin’s side, covering his own ears and shaking slightly.

“It worked!” a little boy exclaimed, standing at the center of the source of the lightning and sound.

Babybat continued to scream and without thinking much about it, Robin took his youngest brother back from Megan and clutched him close to his chest. However Spoiler took the baby from him and rocked him back and forth. This left Robin open to walk up with his team and confront the intruder. Black Bat and Bluejay followed him.

“Where did you come from? Who are you?!” Aqualad demanded.

“Quick! Read my mind!” the kid exclaimed.

Risking a quick glance to Megan, Robin saw that her eyes glowed green. No one said anything, even Babybat quieted down. A soft gasp escaped the Martian’s lips and her eyes returned to the normal color. 

“He’s Captain Marvel!” Megan exclaimed, staring at the kid.

Robin could hit himself. Being raised by Batman he knew that Captain Marvel was secretly a kid. This was Billy Batson wasn’t it. Which meant that there was probably a world where all the kids were gone, but the adults were still there. The two dimension theory. The only question was, how could they get there.

“Yeah, and I’m Speedy Gonzalez. Look, just because he believes he’s Captai-” Wally got caught of Robin barely contained a smirk.

“Gee Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side,” Billy asked, his own smirk playing across his lips.

Robin was briefly distracted when the rest of his siblings came to his side. Almost immediately Shadowbird clung to his leg, glaring at Billy. Returning his eyes to the kid version of Captain Marvel, Robin wondered briefly if Billy had been the Captain when the world changed or if he had been a kid like the rest of them. Either way, it was probably best not to ask.

“I’m convinced,” Bluejay piped up.

The rest of the team glanced at each other before returning their gaze back to the kid version of Captain Marvel. 

“We can communicate to the adults now,” Robin spoke up, “Create a plan together.”

“What good will it do?” Zatanna asked.

“The world split in two. One with kids and one with adults,” Billy explained, “I can travel between the two. We just gotta create a plan to strike together.”

And so Captain Marvel became their messenger. After Marvel went back to the adult world Robin hurriedly herded his, many, siblings into the lounge area. There he placed Black Bat in charge, cause otherwise there was no telling what the kids would do, before returning to his team. None of them said anything, just waiting for Captain Marvel to appear. Due to the ability of communication, albeit an awkward one on both ends, they were easily able to make a plan.

“What about the kids?” Megan asked, glancing towards the lounge area.

“Black Bat is the only one to go on patrol. Bluejay is almost there,” Robin replied.

“Batman didn’t seem happy to hear that they were around,” Billy told them.

“I can imagine. Let’s get going.”

After checking with his siblings, who were all sitting around watching pokemon, Robin rushed to the bioship. Everyone got seated and they flew to Roanoke. It was quiet in the bioship. This was their only chance to get the adults back. The essence of surprise wouldn’t work in their favor twice. Even then who knew if they’d really get a chance at it again. He shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts.

“You okay?” Zatanna asked.

“Totally chalant! You?” Robin replied.

“Just as chalant as you. Worried about your siblings?”   
“Nah. They’re Batman’s kids. They can handle anything.”

“Sure about that?”

He didn’t respond. 

They landed and, just as planned, him and Artemis did a double attack on Klarion. It was easily blocked with the red shield thing he did. 

“That’s the best you can do?” Klarion demanded.

Shocked they stood there and stared at him. Then Robin’s mind kicked into overdrive when Klarion rose his hand. Red lightning sparks began to grow before he lowered his hand their way. Trusting Artemis to get out of the way, Robin dove to the side. There was an explosion behind him, heat licking his skin, as the lightning struck where they had been standing moments before. 

Lifting his head up he saw Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash bounce off the red shield. Then Zatanna took forefront, the power of her words filling the area around them with magic. Robin got to his feet as Klarion sneered at the young witch in front of him. Apparently the spell Zatanna tried didn’t work.

“Baby magic,” Klarion scoffed, before speaking some magic words of his own and flicking Zatanna backwards.

The girl screeched as she flung through the air. It was then Robin nearly cursed, as he caught sight of both Bluejay and Black Bat hidden in the trees. Yet Klarion didn’t know of them. So it would be best to stay quiet. The element of surprise after all. It didn’t stop him from silently promising to tear into them later. His attention was diverted as Klarion seemed to breathe fire at Miss Martian.

“Listen,” he heard Wally hiss to Artemis, “When Fate possessed my body he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat.”

That would’ve been good to know beforehand. Silently he scanned the grounds and caught sight of the cat, cleaning himself just outside the ritual circle. It would be best to continue with the plan however, Robin decided, and leave Artemis with the task of the cat. Even when the cat hissed at Artemis.

“Good, not a big cat fan anyways,” Artemis said, shooting an arrow at the cat.

Somehow Klarion expected this and transformed the arrow into green yarn before it could even touch the cat. Struck dumb by this, Artemis didn’t even move. Klarion laughed and rose his hands towards the cat.

“Show them what the familiar of a Lord of Chaos can do Teekl,” Klarion ordered.

As he said this the cat began to grow in size. Robin’s eyes widened and he took a few steps backwards. There was a soft whimper sound from inside the forest, probably Bluejay. This was new territory for Robin but he refused to let it take him by surprise. He was from Gotham, nothing should surprise him anymore. Stay whelmed.

However the cat attacked Conner instead of Artemis. Robin wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Especially since Conner was getting thrown around. 

“Uh, so you teamed up with the grown ups,” Klarion complained. 

The gem in the middle was sparking with blue power. So much for the element of surprise. This wasn’t good, Robin decided. Klarion looked to be getting angry. The sparking of the gem grew and Robin moved forward in time with Artemis.

“Teamwork is so overrated.” Klarion lifted his arm and the electricity flew from the gem.

It was too late to move, the electricity catching him and Artemis in the chest. Pain like no other expanded over his body. All he could focus on was the pain. Someone screamed, he could hear it, but all he could feel and sense was the pain. Then nothing, just blackness in his vision. It hurt to move at all.    
“Artemis! Robin!!” he heard Zatanna’s voice but didn’t want to respond, couldn’t respond. His whole body ached.

Then his mind went numb, even as he heard Black Bat and Bluejay join the fight. It was peaceful inside his mind. Just blackness. Something changed and he stirred, feeling his sister’s gentle hands on him. Letting him help her up, Robin rubbed his head. There was a lingering pain and he wasn’t completely aware yet.

“D-did we win?” his voice sounded weak to him.

“At a cost,” he heard Kaldur reply, which brought his mind fully back.

Bluejay and Black Bat were on either side of him, both trying to avoid Batman’s eyes. Yet Batman wasn’t even looking at them, instead staring at something in the sky. That was when he saw her, Zatanna floating in the air. The Helmet of Fate was over her head and she was wearing Nabu’s costume. She was Fate.

“Fate!” Zatara called.

Wally was suddenly behind him and Robin sagged into his arms. The cost was too high for this win. Far to high. Wally wound his arms around him and Robin just continued to stare.

“Great Nabu, release my daughter,” Zatara pleaded.

The team tensed around him, ready to fight. Even his siblings, the two that had snuck on the mission, reached for their weapons. However he didn’t move and neither did Wally. There was silence as Nabu didn’t say a thing, just staring down at the ones at their feet.

“No.” Nabu and Zatanna’s voices overlapped and Robin flinched, “Witness the havock wrought in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. The girls natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her a perfect candidate.”

“You can’t do that!” Artemis and Bluejay exclaimed together, bringing Robin’s attention to them.

“She has her own life to live!” Robin agreed, Black Bat’s positioning changed to agree with him and the team.

“Kent would never allow you-” Wally started but got cut off.

“Kent Nelson did object strenuously. So I released his spirit to the Afterlife. He is gone,” Nabu announced.

Just hearing Zatanna’s own voice mixed in with Nabu’s hurt. Then learning that Kent Nelson’s spirit was no longer in the helmet just added to the pain. Wally was in shock behind him. Lifting a hand to rest on Wally’s shoulder, Robin looked away from Zatanna floating above them. This was probably the worst moment in Zatara’s life and Robin felt they were interrupting something personal.

“Take me instead,” Zatara offered, “My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power.”   
“All true,” Nabu agreed, “But if I remove the helmet. What guarantee do I have that you will wear it.”

“My word.” Then he said words that rang with power. In the same way that Zatanna said her own words. 

It seemed this pleased Nabu, as he slowly lowered to the ground. Then landed in front of Zatara. The helmet was removed and standing there was Zatanna, the helmet in her hands. When she opened her eyes she seemed disoriented. Robin turned his back, feeling like he was intruding. Both his siblings suddenly attacked him in hugs, a groan escaping his lips. They hugged him tightly.

“You bastard,” Bluejay hissed into his chest, “I thought we lost you.”

“Take care of my girl,” Zatara said, and Robin turned around.

His mentor was suddenly by his side, resting a hand on Robin’s shoulder. With his arms still wrapped around his siblings, Robin stared at Zatanna. She was absolutely devastated. Already Robin could tell she was blaming herself for what was happening right now. Silently he tightened his grip around Bluejay and Black Bat.

“You have my word,” Batman said.

Did that mean he was getting a new sister? He silently pulled away from his siblings and went to Zatanna’s side. It seemed to truly sink in as Zatara lifted the helmet. In a frenzy she pulled away from Robin, who barely tried to stop her. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. 

“No please! This was my fault! Dad don’t!” Zatanna continued to move away from him, calling. “DAD!”

The helmet was put on Zatara’s head and suddenly there was no more Zatara, just Doctor Fate. Zatanna was suddenly frozen, but Black Bat moved in. A hand was rested on Zatanna’s arm, even as her father turned away. Though that wasn’t her father anymore. Robin moved forward as Fate left with the prisoners. Zatanna’s knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground, Black Bat following her. 

Artemis and Wally came on both sides of Zatanna. Offering their own support. Somehow they made it back to the mountain. There his siblings rushed to his side, Black Bat disappearing with Zatanna. Behind him Batman cleared his throat, even as Robin took Babybat from Spoiler. Tensing slightly he held Babybat closer, turning to face his mentor.

“Yeah?” Robin asked.   
“We’ll discuss this back at the Cave,” Batman decided, “Aqualad has already given the report. There’s no reason to debrief the team.”

“What about Zatanna?”

“She’ll live here, in the cave. Megan and Conner will be good for her.”

Another frown crossed his face, Black Bat suddenly appearing by his side. Red Robin almost immediately clung to her arm, even as they made their way into the Cave via Zeta Tube. After Batman changed into his Bruce Wayne attire, he took Terry from Robin and allowed him to change back into Dick Grayson. 

“It wasn’t Dick’s fault!” Tim exclaimed the second they were upstairs, “He had to take us to Mount Justice!”

“Tim, go upstairs with Steph. Take Damian with you,” Bruce ordered.

“But Bruce!” Steph exclaimed, even as Damian tutted his disapproval.

“Now.”

“NO!” Damian exclaimed.

“I need to debrief your siblings. Now.”

The three made it clear their displeasure as they went upstairs, Damian purposefully hitting things as he went. Alfred’s admonishing tone from upstairs reached their ears and Dick lowered his head. Even if Alfred wasn’t disappointed in him, it still felt like it. A soft sigh from Bruce, even as Dick got herded into his office, made him look up once again. Jason and Cass were on either side of him.

“I’m not going to punish you,” Bruce said, sitting in the desk chair across from them.

“You’re not?” Dick asked.

“No, it was stupid of you to bring your siblings to Mount Justice but you did what you thought best in the current situation.”

“Oh…”

“Dick kept us safe. I wanted to follow them and Cass came with me,” Jason explained.

“Keep little brother from trouble,” Cass agreed with a sharp nod.

“I told you to stay in the cave!” Dick exclaimed.

“Insistent.”

Dick collapsed into his chair with a sigh and crossed his arms. Across from them Bruce rubbed his nose, looking exhausted. It must have been exhausting for him, unable to help his kids. Suddenly Jason seemed to realize exactly what was wrong as he lowered his head and scuffed the ground with his shoe. Once again Bruce rose his head, Terry still on his lap and chewing on his hand.

“Jace, Dick you two help Zatanna move in tomorrow. Now go get some sleep you three,” Bruce ordered.

Dick gave a mock salute as Jason and Cass practically tore through the doors. Hesitating, Dick came over to Bruce and gave him a tight hug before stealing Terry and rushing out of the door. 


End file.
